Crew rests may be used on some aircraft to offer crew members a resting place on long haul flights. Alternatively, passenger seats may be used, although this means that those seats are unavailable for paying customers and also means the crew does not have a comfortable place to sleep. When needed, lower deck mobile crew rests (LDMCRs) may be installed in an aircraft when possible (i.e., when the aircraft is large enough and there is no cargo in the cargo bay). When not needed, the LDMCR can be removed from the aircraft so the aircraft is able to accommodate more cargo.
A LDMCR is generally provided as a container-like space that can be loaded and unloaded onto the aircraft. It is generally desirable that the rest area include space, privacy, and comfort for the users. The rest area may include bunk space, stowage space, lavatory space, and other areas. Improvements to LDMCR containers are desirable in order to improve comfort as well as to improve the loading processes of the LDMCR.